


Chronicler Tale

by ChroniclerSnowMercy



Category: Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Civil Rights Movement, Current Events, F/M, Humor, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoid Sans, Physical Disability, Plot Twists, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Science Fiction, Slow Burn, potential smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:06:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChroniclerSnowMercy/pseuds/ChroniclerSnowMercy
Summary: A mystery seems to be brewing when a mountain appears seemingly overnight and out pours the beloved characters from Undertale. The only one that seems to realize the bizarre changes to her world is a closet Undertale fan with a voice in her head since childhood. Embark on a journey to discover the secrets of her past and how they connect to her world being changed around her.





	Chronicler Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first posted fic, ever! Being new, I might be slower on the updates, but I have had this story haunting me for over a year, and finally want to get it fully out. This is actually a crossover with a universe I have created for tabletop rpgs, and will focus on the "origin story" of the main npc, which ties in perfectly with Undertale. There will be some self-indulgent scenes since the character is heavily based on myself. I tried to write this as a reader insert, and I felt like it detracted from the story heavily. There will be romance, but it is one based heavily on the plot. Not sure on smut, though bdsm scenes will be included. There may be some triggering chapters. I will put warnings in the notes as needed. Please let me know about any grammar/spelling mistakes. I don't have a beta reader, so this is all me. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: THe next chapter ended up being a lot more of an ambitious project than anticipated, though should be out soon. I will be including a written transcript for those who don;t want to deal with the interactive experience I am crafting, but it will be much more interesting to check it out.

_ *Something has changed... _

 

Bolting upright, Snow groaned as agony rippled through her brain. A wave of golden hair tickled the top of her shoulders as it cascaded to shield her face as she hunched forward clutching at her chest, gasping for breath as her heart felt ready to burst free of the confines of her ribs in its panic. Every beat just sent another pulse of misery through the migraine that eroded any fragments of the dream that might have contributed to her miserable state. Instead, she was left with only a feeling of intense unease and of something amiss. Huddling in bed her eyes darted around the room.. Soft diffused lighting coming from the glass door of the bedroom illuminated a cluttered but personable room.  Deep shadows hid the piles of dirty laundry overfilling the basket in the corner by the closet. The predawn lighting bled the colors of the posters along the walls to indistinguishable patterns. A cat, the likely culprit to the partially nudged open door, was sleeping deeply at the end of the bed. Surely if something sinister had snuck in and was lurking among the gaming figurines, then her great defender Eevee would not be so lax in her protection.

 

Snow took a great breath in and let it out slowly, rubbing her hands briskly over her face and briefly pressed back against the pressure behind her eyes. Shoulders slumped, then winced back up as the intense ache permeating through her body overcame the pounding in her head. It was just her luck that a fibromyalgia flare-up had to coincide with a migraine. Exhaustion washed over her as the wave of pain seemed to almost rise to drown her, but with a practiced ease, she mentally wrapped the pain up, and buried it. It was still there, and if she moved wrong it rose up to steal her breath away, but it was enough to at least think. She has tried to explain before to others how she managed this coping mechanism, and the best she has ever found is through dissociation. The ability to separate feelings and experiences to deal with later. A useful tool, though certainly can be dangerous if used too much. It is very draining to ignore signals that the body is sending, and potentially life-threatening signals may get lumped in. Kidney infections are not something to be left ignored, as she had experienced first-hand.

 

Reaching for her phone to glance at the time, groaning as the display showed that it was barely dawn.  She hadn't planned on being up for quite a few more hours and had unintentionally stayed up later than planned indulging in some guilty reading. Whatever dream had set her heart racing might have been her first dream of the night, though only memories of deep shadow and then bright light could be remembered. 

 

Easing herself back against the pillow gently, she still disturbed the cat, a grumpy trill as she blinks before stretching up and hopping off the bed. "Sorry Eevee" She only flicked an ear in response to the apology as she exited the room. Sighing, Snow brought the phone she had been clutching back into view and swiped it open, gritting her teeth against the stabbing light. Awake enough to not immediately slip back into sleep, she considered reading a few more chapters of the fanfiction that had been to blame for delaying her sleep originally. Perhaps they would help settle her back down and ignore her discomfort.

 

Snow attempted to load the next chapter, but instead loads an error page. Attempting to try to load it a few more times, she instead tries to search for the author's page, but it also seems to be missing from the directory. A vague voice whispers that something is amiss, but before it gains much more of a foothold, it is also pushed away with all the other painful sensations into a box. Assuring herself that it was just a server error, and would be back in the morning, she instead tossed the phone back onto the charging cradle. Gently laying herself back down, entwined with the body pillow that took up most of the bed, the grating pressure on her hips and back eased slightly as she did her best to avoid the box locked within her mind, though it was especially hard this early morning. Swinging her thoughts to the fanfiction she had been reading, she pondered whether the author deleted her account. Hopefully not, since it had just got intriguing. The main character had finally admitted her feelings to Sans, and Snow was looking forward to whatever shenanigans always came up after. Huffing in disappointment, Snow eventually was able to clear her mind to fall back into a fitful sleep, the locked box within her mind shivering.

 

~*~

 

The day was meandering towards noon by the time Snow finally awoke. Swinging out of bed, she is surprised by how energized she feels, the migraine and aches from earlier long gone. Stepping carefully over the clutter, she exited the bedroom, heading in the direction of the kitchen without bothering to change out of the limited clothing she went to bed in. Ryan, her long-time roommate, was still out at a programming conference until tomorrow, so Snow was not worried about any teasing if he were to catch her in such a state. Neither of them particularly cared about a lack of clothing, but considering she was prancing around in a Hello Kitty sports bra and princess short shorts, being nude would have been less embarrassing. 

 

Humming out of key, her uncharacteristic energy put her in a near euphoric mood, Snow practically floated through the kitchen to the pantry and grabbed a cereal bar before shifting over to the dining room table and folding herself into a padded seat. Snow navigated through her phone as she ripped into the package with her teeth. Delicious banana bread flavor melted in her mouth as she nibbled the bar, but she quickly forgot her breakfast  as she stared at the screen, irritated. She was still unable to connect to either the story or the author of the “Undertale” fanfiction which had been her guilty pleasure reading of late. She dug deeper, attempting to locate some other author and stories that she had just read, but they also couldn't be found.. The entire tag linked with “Undertale” was missing from the database. Questions raced through her head, and unease welled up once again from the same section of consciousness that had whispered it's turmoil last night. Could it be a server issue? Strange that it would only affect a specific section, and that there wasn’t a notification of the issue. 

    Snow spent the next few minutes trying to gain any more insight, but eventually pushed it off to deal with later after some work. She discovered her half eaten "breakfast",  polishing it off quickly as she strode the few feet to the office door. There was a drafting contract to finish over the next few days, and while easy, it promised to be fairly tedious. With a huff she plopped herself into a well-worn office chair, dragging over the folder containing the printouts of the design covered with scrawling notes. Reacquainting herself with what she had already done she blinding groped for a headset and slid it on, finally glanced to a sprawling computer system setup and waking up the monitors. Quickly opening Spotify, she nodded her head with the music as the necessary applications booted up and began to edit the models, each part similar but different enough that she couldn't just use one file. She lost herself to the passage of time, occasionally singing aloud to the music that the streaming site threw her way, causing her to burst into giggles at her own antics. It wasn’t until her stomach complained loudly that she noticed just how much time had passed, decided more to eat than just an uppity snack was necessary. Spine and joints clicked as she stretched, unappreciative of staying in one place for so long, she leveraged herself out of the chair and meandered out of her office towards the kitchen to whip together something quick to munch, not bothering to take off the wireless headset so as to continue to enjoy the music. A grin spread across her face as another upbeat song came up on the playlist, and she really got into it, swinging her hips to the beat, dancing between the fridge and counters and belting out the lyrics as she assembled the ingredients into a simple sandwich. She hadn’t felt this good in a long time, her body not fighting her with every movement as she would normally deal with, and that joy caused Snow to just let loose. As the song finally wound down, she laughed at herself, shoving a portion of the sandwich in her mouth as she made her way to the dining table. Folding herself back into the chair she had left a few hours previously, fingers already flicked across the screen of her phone as she took a look at the news, expecting it to be filled with continued election drama of Trump vs Hillary or about the UK "Brexit" vote that was just about to happen. Chewing paused, however, and a brow raised inquisitively as the first headline caught her eye. “Strange Creatures Sudden Appearance! Friend or Foe?”. Questioning whether this is linked with some new video game that would soon be released, she selected the link to get more information. Forgetting the partially eaten food for a second time that day reading in bewildered confusion, she clicked on the  accompanying  video when the words didn’t seem to make any sense.

 

A harried, breathless correspondent stuttered his way through the report that she had been unable to process while reading, his unease and constant looks behind him made the story even more hard to understand. This had to be local; she recognized the logo of the news crew from the city. Suddenly the camera cut away from the quickly paling reporter to focus on a group of approaching people. No; not people. Snow’s brain faltered as she stared at the screen, hitting pause. White fur with a golden mane, towering form, large curved horns over a contradictory gentle expression on a very inhuman face. Was that…?

 

She quickly reread the article, unwilling to replay the video and shift off that frame of the weirdly familiar form. Discovered mid-morning by a pair of hikers, a large number of creatures had been making their way out of the local mountain. Again, she paused. There weren't any mountains within a reasonable distance of her area. While there were a few ski resorts nearby, they were smaller and took advantage of some of the larger hills, nothing that could be described as a mountain anywhere close. Returning to the story, she read that report called the mountain Mount Ebbot, the name recognizable as that of the mountain from “Undertale”; the mountain where all the monsters had been banished after losing to humans in a war in the distant past. She knew for a fact that it doesn't exist, aware of discussions between fans debating which factual mountain the game was based on, if any. 

 

Relaxing, Snow began to chuckle, figuring at this point  this must be a really good video project by a fan. Hitting play on the video she began to admire the animation, believing any problems with the modeling was hidden by the rough camera stability and shadows. She scrolled down to the comments, prepared to leave her compliments among the expected group of similar messages, but paused as she instead saw a stream of fearful and confused posts. Again, that voice whispered it's disquiet. 

 

_ *People didn't think this was actually real, right? Surely there was a least one fan, somewhere in the group,  to quickly point out the fact that this is based on a game to the few who might have been fooled?  _

 

Snow jumped as her phone blared an alarm, clattering out of her hands on to the table as the sound of a local alert looped a few times. She glanced at the windows, taking in the clear June skies, before she gingerly picked the phone back up. On the screen read a warning to stay away from Mount Ebbot. The governor just declared a state of emergency, and the national guard has been sent to set up a quarantine of the area.  _ What…. _

Snow stood quickly and hurried back into her office and to her computer. The Gaster ghost she had downloaded not too long ago haunted the corner of her screen taunting her sanity. At her place of comfort, she pulled up news reports and other speculation much more quickly. Site after site started to run the video she had until only a few minutes ago assumed was a fabrication. She also pulled up Google Maps, typing in Ebbot Mountain. Frantic typing stalled as she stared at the marked point, only 20 miles away. Typing the mountain in a generic search brought up a Wikipedia article, some ski advertisements, and an increasingly large amount of news articles that were exploding in number, but nothing else. The expected “Undertale” pages are nowhere to be found. Searching directly for “Undertale” brought a prompt by Google asking if she meant under tail, with a spattering of hits vaguely related to stories about dwarves and Australians, or veterinarian advice on issues with pets and their rectal areas.With trepidation, Snow’s eyes glanced over at the Sans figurine she had sitting next to the computer monitors.

 

_ *What the hell is going on? This is all wrong? _

 

She frantically tried to bring up any website that might have any trace of the game, from Steam to the fanfiction archives to tumblr. As she found nothing, she instead turned to her hard drive, and sighed in relief as she found the game “Undertale” still on her desktop and personal musical and image archive to still be intact. She thought that while not going completely crazy, there was something extremely strange going on. Pausing for a moment to think, Snow decided to call up her roommate. He was the one who introduced her to the game, so of course he would remember. He picked up after the first ring.

 

"Snow! You probably have seen the news. Pretty crazy right?" His normally calm voice was filled with excitement, and Snow relaxed. Of course he would be excited if a game sprung to life around them.

 

"Hey Ryan, I know, right? Hard to believe Undertale has burst from the mountain!"

 

There is a pause, before Ryan speaks again. "Under what?" 

 

Now it is her turn to pause awkwardly. "Undertale... You know the game where monsters got sealed under a mountain and you as a small child journey through the Underground?"

 

"Weird, must be a new indie game. Pretty spooky how similar it is to current events, at least with these creatures coming out of the mountain. You think they are peaceful?"

 

Tempted to call Ryan out, she stopped. He wouldn't yank her chain about something like this, not in this current situation. There was, apparently, a state of emergency, and he wouldn't use that to try to play some prank. "I think so. Considering how many there are, they could have inflicted a lot of destruction already."

 

"With how...is there a larger number than what is being announced on the news? Geeze Alysa, be careful. I wonder if there will be evacuations."

 

She winced, but held her tongue on the snapping reply that her given name always compels from her. In the current situation, his foregoing of her nickname really communicated how concerned he really was. However, unable to really deal with trying to play it cool anymore, she grunted, then quickly excused herself from the call. Ryan, used to her brief calls, let her go quickly. She stared at the phone for a long moment, glancing up to gingerly take hold of the figurine of the skeletal character, twirling it within her fingers. 

 

_ *How is this possible? What is going on? Are you the only one who remembers the state of things less than 24 hours ago? _

 

A migraine started to reel its ugly head, nevertheless she turned her attention back to the computer. Snow began to pulli up as many images of the situation before the national guard swooped in to quarantine the area. There really are monsters, there really is a mountain that appeared out of nowhere, and she was directly in the middle of it. 

 

_ *What the fuck are we going to do about it?   _


End file.
